Big Time Jockey
by CodyRexBeth
Summary: While on break in a Montanan dude ranch the guys meet a family of horse jockeys who introduce them to new things and challenges. Better than it sounds! LoganXOC


Hey don't worry I'm still doing Big Time Girl Band I'm just going to have to split my time between these two stories. This is going to be so much fun!

All mistakes are the Authoresses own.

This Authoress owns nothing except for Rosie and stuff. Ok I own most of it just not BTR sadly.

XXX

A warm May day at Rock Records. 7:00 A.M.

"Dogs!" Gustavo yelled summoning them.

Instantly Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia, and James Diamond were lined up waiting.

"Dogs." Gustavo started. "The label thinks that you deserve a break for all the hard work you've done this past year. And it has been decided that you are to be spending the summer in White Peaks Montana."

"Isn't it always freezing cold in Montana?" James asked.

"What?" Logan exclaimed. "No! It gets very hot in the summer!"

"And you know this how?" Kendall asked.

Logan shrugged. "Before I moved to Minnesota from Texas we lived in Montana for two years. It's a really pretty place. So where are we staying?"

The guys were surprised. Logan never got this excited unless it involved complicated Math.

"Tate's Dude Ranch."

"I think I've heard of it but I don't know where." Logan said thoughtfully.

He placed he hand on his chin thinking.

"They're best known for raising some of the best racing horses in the Northern hemisphere."

"And puppies!" came a small voice.

The guys turned around to see Kendall's twelve year old sister standing there with Mrs. Knight behind her.

"She found out that there are puppies there and she's been trying to persuade me to let her have one." Mrs. Knight explained.

"Oooooooh."

"German Sheppard puppies to be exact." Kelly added.

"I know! So cute!" Katie cried. "Come on mom please!"

"I said no!"

"Mom you know you're gonna give in." Kendall said.

"Yeah mamma Knight." The rest of the guys agreed.

"Arg!" she muttered trying not to look at her daughters puppy eyes. "I never dropped you as a child! Never!"

"Ok!" Gustavo bellowed. "You leave for Montana in an hour! So go back to the Palmwoods, say bye, and Freight Train will pick you up."

The guys plus Katie and Mrs. Knight left Rock Records. They packed all the need clothes and necessities. Kendall said bye to Jo who kissed him (Kendall told her that he only thought of her as a friend), Camille slapped Logan who wanted a kiss. Still rubbing his stinging cheek the guys, Katie, Mrs. Knight all got into the limo. Thirty minutes later they got to the air port, went through security, and boarded the plane. Logan practically bounced up the stairs.

Once they were all in the doors closed, the attendants went through the safety procedures, the captain said hi and got ready to leave. Mrs. Knight put in I-Pod head phones and curled up with a good book while Katie kept begging for a puppy.

Logan and Carlos looked out the windows.

James caught up on all the new celebrity gossip and Kendall took a nap.

The clock read 8:03 A.M. The plane ride was one and half hours.

At 9:33 A.M. the plane landed at Greatfalls International Airport. After getting off the gang got their luggage and made their outside where a shuttle was waiting to take them the two hours to White Peaks. It was 11:35 A.M. when they got to White Peaks. It only took them an hour more to get to the ranch. So by noon they had arrived at their destination.

They drove down a long about one and half mile drive way past dozens of pastures filled with different types of animals but mostly horses. They came up to a big white old Victorian style house with flour flours on it. Behind it was a wide flat land with about two dozen small cabins behind it. Six people came out to greet them. A man and a woman both with red hair and four tall guys two red heads (twins), a brunette, and a raven haired guy. The group of people waited until the shuttle stopped and they got out.

"Hello and welcome!" the man said. "I'm Edward Tate and this is my wife Fiona. Please call me Ed."

He was wearing jeans, cowboy boots, a white tank shirt under his red, white, and black plaid shirt button up. He was about 6' 3" and was starting to grow a beer gut.

"Hello." The woman said sweetly.

Fiona on the other had was tiny compared to her husband. She was 5'5" and dressed in a rather low cut pink three quarter long sleeved top, and blue denim jeans. Plus the standard cowboy boots.

Devon had on a tight plain gray shirt, cowboy boots, and denim jeans. He was about 5' 10"

Nick had on a blue and white plaid shirt with a white tank like shirt under, denim jeans, and cowboy boots.

Nate was wearing a light brown tee shirt that said 'Scars are like tattoos but with better stories' written on it, denim jeans, and cowboy boots.

Connor was wearing a green tee with the words 'She thinks my tractor sexy' written on it, denim jeans, and cowboy boots.

"You must be Big Time Rush." Edward said.

"Yes I'm Mrs. Knight. We spoke on the phone?"

"Nick go get Rose." Ed said to the raven haired guy who sighed.

"She's out riding. She'll be back in a while." Nick informed Ed.

"Besides you won't be able to find her." One of the red head said.

"Why? Nate. Fiona asked.

"Yeah." Said the other. "She's very good at vanishing."

Ed sighed. "I was afraid of that Conner."

"Fine. Rose was supposed to show you around but I guess Devon here will have to." Fiona indicated the brunette.

The twins leaped off the front porch and took off running to the closest barn. Shaking her head Fiona entered the house her cowboy boots making a clacking noise on the tile as the screen door closed with a snap behind her. Ed drifted back inside and Nick headed out in the opposite direction of the twins over to a small shack and came out a few minutes later with a bridal and bit.

"He's practicing for the bareback competition this Sunday at the race track." Devon told them as he led them behind the main house and past the nearest cabin to ones further down the row.

The cabins were in rows of six. Numbered 1-24. There were many families and small children running around. They were small with only one bathroom, four small rooms, a kitchen, closets, and a small attic. There was a gravel path way on each row and each cabin had a very small path way for about a yard so three feet. Devon led them to cabins 20 and 21.

"The girls in cabin 20. Guys in 21." He pointed out.

Going in the gang dropped their stuff and came back out. Katie joined them.

"Where are the puppies?" She demanded.

Devon pointed them out and before he got to say anything she was gone.

"Sorry she's a bit impatient." Kendall said for his sister.

Devon shrugged. "So you can go ahead and explore. Have fun!"

He walked away down the path, talked to a few people, and then vanished from view. Logan clapped his hands and rubbed them together excitably. Boy he was happy.

"Ok well I saw a patio where I can sun tan. So I'll be there." James said walking away.

"Well imma go explore." Carlos said happily walking away.

"I'm either gonna sleep or go ask about that bareback thingy." Kendall said thinking. "Sleep won out."

He went into the cabin.

Logan rolled his eyes. His ears pricked up when he heard the sound of a horse whinnying. Following it he came to a corral when he saw a red head coming up on the other side form a small valley with two dogs by her side. A blonde came up and a brunette were waiting for her.

The red head hopped down from the horse just as the dogs barked and ran straight for him. Logan was terrified. Those dogs were huge! A second later they ran into him knocking him to the ground licking his face. He distinctly heard a voice yelling.

Ten seconds later the dogs where pulled off of him and the red head was above him her hair falling out under her cowboy hat and framing her slightly sun burned pale face. She was blocking the sun from being in his eyes and that outlined her making her seem unreal. She held out a hand to help him up. Logan took it and showing some surprising strength she helped him up.

"I'm really sorry!" she said again. "I don't know what got into Butch or Kaila."

Taking off her hat she shook her hair back and put the hat back on. Logan took a quick glance at her and noting she was wearing a light pink thin strapped shirt. The straps were made out of small gold and turquoise stones. It hugged her chest and stomach rather tightly. It was a little short because when she took off her hat Logan noticed a bellybutton piercing. On her lower half she had on short frayed blue jeans shorts and a pair of cowboy boots.

She had deep red hair and a sprinkle of freckles on the bridge of her nose and the freckles spread out to cover her high cheek bones. Her skin was slightly tanned from years in the sun and slightly sun burned.

"Ummm hi I'm Logan." He said.

She froze. "Wait Big Time Rush Logan?" she asked.

"Ahh yeah."

"Shit!" she cussed. "I totally lost track of time! I'm sorry I was supposed to show you all around!" She pulled on her hair. A habit.

It took Logan a minute to realize she was Rose Tate. Daughter of Edward and Fiona. The girl who was supposed to show them.

"Hey it's all right!" he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down. "We were showed around by Devon."

She calmed down some.

"It's alright." He repeated.

She smiled. "Thanks." She said. "I am sorry."

He shrugged. "Seriously its fine." He was trying not to stare at her nose ring and the two cartilage piercings on her upper ears and the three in each lobe.

"Hey Rosie!" the two called.

Rose turned around.

"Forgetting something?" the blonde called.

"Oh right Patriot and the dogs." Rose muttered.

She looked back at Logan. "I'll go put the horse away then I'll give you a tour." She promised.

"Well do you mind if I help put the horses stuff away?" he asked.

She looked at him. "A city boy who knows how to put tack away? That's a first."

"Hey! I come from Texas."

"Oh my bad. Well come on."

She indicated the horse and dogs.

"Ok release the beasts." She called.

The blonde and brunette released the dogs who came running to them again.

"This is Butch." She petted the black one. "And his sister Kaila." She petted the black, brown, and tan one.

She smiled at Logan then climbed the fence which made her shorts ride up a little. Logan tried not to stare too much. After going over they made their way across the corral to the blonde and brunette and the horse.

"This is Patriot." Rose told him and she lead the horse into the cool barn.

He was chestnut with black mane and tail and deep brown eyes and long eye lashes. The horse whinnied as Logan petted his nose.

"Hiya!" the blonde said. "I'm Annie and this is my sister Kari." She pointed to the brunette who was feeding the dogs.

"Hey!" Kari called.

She succeeded in keeping the dogs out and feeding them. Rose and Annie had finished taking the tack off of Patriot and were brushing him. After they finished Annie got him some grain and Rose led him to a stall in the large open barn. She climbed up a latter and into the loft where she got him some hay. She tossed it down into the tough and climbed back down.

"Ok done!" she said. "Now how about that tour?"

"Ummm sure." Logan said. "How many horses do you have here?"

"Ahhh about thirty race horses and twenty non race horses." Rose informed him.

"Wow."

"Ha yeah I know. On about fifty acres of land."

"Damn girl."

She laughed and led him out of the barn and up to the house. On the way they passed carlos playing freeze tag with some little kids, James sun tanning, Katie at the puppy house, Mrs. Knight inside cooking with Fiona who gave Rose a scolding for being late, then out where Nick was.

"There ya go. The entire tour."

"It was interesting."

"Your friends are interesting."

"Yeah. James is the pretty one. Carlos the bubby energy. Kendall the leadership."

"Lemme guess. You're the brains?" she asked.

"Yeah. How did you?"

"Know? You look like a nerd."

He laughed. "Oh thanks."

"Yeppers."

"Rose!" Connor or Nate called.

"Oops I gotta go." Rose said apologetically.

She gave Logan a big smile and ran off leaving him next to the white fence where a horse came over and started to nibble on his tight gray tee.

"Hey no!" Logan snaped.

He heard laughter behind him.

It was Nick.

"That's Nibbler." He said. "Got into the habit when he was a colt and we never got him to stop." He explained.

Logan laughed and petted the horse's nose. He was dressed in a tight grey shirt, denim jeans, and guess what? Cowboy boots! Gotta have them

The two headed up the house for a rather early dinner then they were left to pursue their own devices until bed time.

XXX

Done yay! I hoped you all liked! I'm working on the next chapter for Big Time Girl Band now. R&R!


End file.
